


a most familiar bird

by MiniNephthys



Series: Angel/Demon/Demon [2]
Category: Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killia has room in his heart for more than one precious person, Lieze takes initiative in matters of the heart, and Christo is very much okay with all of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a most familiar bird

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this is a series now.

At some point, if Christo is being honest with Killia, he has to be honest with Lieze, too. Killia doesn’t keep secrets from her. Luckily, Lieze is an incredibly accepting demon, who takes ‘by the way, one of my comrades is an angel’ with more grace and understanding than you’d find from a seraph.

The moment Lieze sees Christo’s wings - his real wings, not the ones he has clipped on - she squeaks, “Oh, they’re so pretty!”

“I told you she’d think that,” Killia says, as Christo turns red for the second time in as many hours.

“They’re really nothing special… My superior has three on each side,” he replies.

“But they’re the first angel wings I’ve seen, and I like them,” Lieze says. “Can I touch one?”

“You and Killia are surprisingly similar…” Christo stretches his wings out. It’s an impressive wingspan compared to Killia’s. “Go ahead, as long as you’re careful.”

Lieze pets one of the feathers on the outside tip. “Oh, it’s soft…!”

“Thank you, I take care-” Christo cuts off mid-sentence, because Killia has returned to stroking one of the feathers on his other side. “Killia?”

Killia pauses, his hand stilling. “You said it was okay earlier. Is it not okay now?”

“...No, it’s fine, I was just surprised.” Christo’s wings flutter underneath their ministrations. After half a minute of this, Christo starts making a deep, throaty sound.

“Are you purring?” Lieze asks.

“Absolutely not,” Christo replies. She gives one of his wings a tiny scratch and he makes the sound again. “...Maybe.”

“It’s a nice sound,” Killia says, and this time Christo blushes up to his ears.

He lets them pet his wings for some time, then abruptly says, “I th-think that’s enough.”

The two demons back off in sync.

“Thank you for your hospitality. I think I’ll retire to my room for the night.” Christo rises awkwardly, bows his head, and exits the scene.

Once he’s out of earshot, Lieze turns to Killia and says with complete matter-of-factness, “He was definitely hard just now.”

“I know.” Robes are not particularly concealing when you’re sitting down.

“Do you want to…?” Lieze nudges her head in the direction of the guest room. “I don’t mind - he’s obviously very dear to you and I know he likes you very much, if he was willing to tell you that he’s an angel.”

“I don’t want to do anything where you aren’t there,” says Killia. “...And I don’t know if he’d be comfortable with that.”

“We could ask,” she replies.

“The morning might be better,” he says. “Let him cool down a little first.”

It’s agreed upon, and Lieze insists upon a tiny bit of cuddling before the two of them go to bed.

Everything is perfectly fine until Christo greets the two of them in the morning. “Hello, Killia, Lieze. What’s for breakfast?”

Killia turns around to look at him. His ‘kiss the cook’ apron is a recent acquisition, and Christo smiles a little more at seeing it. “Omelettes with harpy eggs. ...Lieze, we didn’t talk about how to bring up the topic.”

“I thought you’d know,” Lieze says, putting in the filling.

“I’ve never done this before,” Killia says. “I thought you might know.”

“Killia, when would I possibly have done this? I haven’t been alive for the past few years,” she replies, sounding more bewildered by the assumption than anything else.

“...Oh. That’s a good point.”

“Excuse me,” Christo says, “but what are you two talking about?”

“Threesome,” the two of them say, in sync.

“Oh, I see-” Christo pauses, before his face goes up in flames. “Wait, you mean - surely not with me?!”

“With you,” Killia says, calmly. “Only if you’re interested in that. We wouldn’t pressure you.”

“It’s just that you seemed kind of interested last night?” Lieze says.

Christo swallows. “That was because - any angel would get that way after their wings have been fondled so much, it’s not because I like Killia-”

Killia and Lieze glance at each other.

“I mean, not because I like… I’ve just dug myself a deeper hole, haven’t I.” Christo presses his hands against his face. “I’m so sorry. I know you two are deeply devoted to each other, and I wouldn’t ever want to do anything to ruin that-”

“Christo, it’s fine,” says Killia, and he takes a step towards Christo. “I have enough room in my heart for more than one precious person now.”

Christo peeks out at him. “Killia…”

“Breakfast is ready!” says Lieze, turning off the stove. “We can talk about it over food.”

Christo would never turn down Killia’s food even in the midst of his embarrassment. Breakfast is delicious, as always, and they all manage to discuss the matter without choking on anything in the process.

Christo likes Killia more than he ever expected to like anyone, and deeply respects Lieze. Lieze loves Killia, and she doesn’t know Christo as well, but from what she does know of him he’s someone she likes and could grow to love. Killia is bad at talking about his feelings, but is willing to admit that both of them are important to him, just in different ways.

“...We must never tell Seraphina about this,” Christo says at last. “She will absolutely kill me over it - she’s already told me so.”

“I’ll protect you,” Killia says, firmly.

“Is that a yes?” Lieze asks.

Christo smiles. “Yes, indeed it is.”

Plates are put away and washed, and once that’s done, it leaves the three of them in an awkward lull of silence.

Lieze is the one to take initiative, as usual when it comes to matters of the heart. She approaches Christo and sets her hands on his shoulders, leaning up to lightly kiss his lips.

It’s a soft, gentle kiss. Christo freezes up for a moment, before returning the kiss, as careful as he always is. His hands hover around her sides like he doesn’t know what do with them (they all know he doesn’t) before settling at her waist.

Killia watches the two of them for a little while, before stepping closer. Instead of disrupting their kiss, he approaches Christo from behind, resting both hands on his wings near where they meet his back, careful not to scratch anything with his claws.

Christo’s reaction is immediate: his wings flutter, and he breaks the kiss with a soft moan. He tries to look at Killia over his shoulder. “That’s-”

“Not good?” Killia asks, pulling his hands away.

“No, they’re just - s-sensitive there.” Christo’s blushing face is rapidly becoming a familiar sight to Killia. “If you keep doing that, I might... be worked up too easily…”

He considers that. “...Later.”

“Later sounds good,” Lieze agrees. With gentle hands, she guides Christo back into another kiss, while Killia finds less sensitive feathers to rub.

Kisses deepen, gradually, and Christo switches from having both hands still at Lieze’s waist to one rubbing her back. He’s still nervous, clearly, but is starting to overcome it.

Killia clears his throat. “The bedroom would be better.”

“Oh, right.” Lieze pulls back, looking flushed for a completely different reason than Christo. She takes both of their hands to lead them to the main bedroom - it’s completely unnecessary, they both know where it is, but neither of them would dare protest.

Once they’re all seated on the bed, Lieze starts, “Christo, can I take some of this off of you?”

“C...certainly. There are a few layers to it.” Christo helps her get them off - the top layer is just a cape, and it’s only after the second layer is removed that any skin is revealed.

“Killia, do you want to-? You don’t have as much to take off as the rest of us,” Lieze says. She slides back on the bed to make room for Killia.

“So your jacket really is part of your body,” Christo says, tracing the line where ‘jacket’ becomes ordinary skin.

“...Cryo Blood is cold,” Killia says, by way of explanation. He leans in.

Killia’s kisses are deeper than Lieze’s from the outset - not that Killia doesn’t know how to do gentle and soft, but at this point he thinks Christo doesn’t need it. Christo responds in kind, splaying his hands over Killia’s bare chest. Killia’s claws aren’t meant for moments such as these, and he rubs with his knuckles instead, making Christo gasp into the kiss whenever he brushes a sensitive spot.

Killia isn’t unaffected, either. After a couple minutes of Christo kissing him like he might die if he stops, Christo’s hands searching for how to make him gasp in return, he’s painfully hard. It doesn’t help that he can see Lieze undressing herself out of the corner of his eye. He isn’t sure what he should do to move on. He and Lieze are probably the only ones experienced in the room, and then only with each other.

Christo is the one to break the kiss to ask, “May I… undress you?”

Killia nods, maybe too quickly, and Christo pulls Killia’s pants off of him. He hopes Christo isn’t too surprised that he doesn’t wear underwear, considering how low those pants usually rest.

Christo wraps one hand around Killia’s cock, giving it a few slow, testing strokes. “Just so you know, I have absolutely no idea what I’m doing right now.”

“It’s okay,” Killia says. “You’re doing great.”

“You say that, but I haven’t done anything…” Christo pushes his glasses up. “I refuse to be a disappointment.”

“You’re not-” And what Killia was going to say next cuts off because Christo has leaned down and run his tongue over the head of his cock, and moaning is suddenly much more important than speaking. “Christo-!”

“He was going to say that you’re not a disappointment,” Lieze says, helpful as always when he can’t find the words. “You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“It’s fine,” Christo says, breath ghosting over Killia and making him shiver. “I wanted to try it anyway.” He licks longer stripes down the sides before taking the head into his mouth, and Killia has to clench his claws into the bedsheets to keep them from going anywhere else.

Briefly, he thinks of demon teeth, fangs - but Christo’s teeth are blunt, and he’s being careful of them anyway. It’s only warm lips and tongue, suction around him that makes him groan Christo’s name, over and over. It’s torture to try and keep his hips still, and his claws tear into the bedsheets, but it’s torture he can more than stand.

Lieze is on Christo’s other side, and the moment she starts stroking the feathers nearest to his back, Christo moans around him. The vibrations make him shudder, and he pushes forward the tiniest bit before stilling again. Christo doesn’t seem to mind.

When he’s almost finished, Killia manages a “nearly there-” but Christo takes it as a cue to suck harder. Killia spills inside him, and Christo swallows a few times before pulling off.

“Not the tastiest thing I’ve been given by you, I must say,” Christo says, making a face. There’s some still on his lips, which Killia wipes away with a gentle hand.

Lieze peeks around Christo’s wings. “Would you switch with me, Killia?”

Killia nods. Lieze is already fully undressed, and Christo’s pants are simple to get off.

“Shouldn’t I-” Christo starts, sitting up, but Lieze is suddenly sitting on his lap.

“You did really well!” Lieze says. “And it was really, really hot.” Killia can’t see very well from behind Christo’s wings, but he knows from the tremor in her voice how turned on she is. “So now we can take care of you, if that’s okay with you?”

“I don’t know how it could possibly not be okay with me,” Christo manages in one breath.

Lieze grins, and rearranges herself before pressing down.

Although Killia could probably just watch the two of them all day - both of them are utterly beautiful, Lieze in her unabashed enjoyment, Christo still trying to hold his voice back and failing - he has his part to play. Lieze has an easier time with Christo’s feathers than he does, and the last thing he wants to do is scratch him, but stroking with his knuckles seems to work out fine, making Christo’s moans even louder. He explores the white expanse of Christo’s wings, sometimes the feathers near his pack, sometimes the outer pinions, committing to memory what makes Christo shudder underneath his hands.

It’s easy to get distracted by the way Lieze’s riding him. Her voice rings out with every other roll of her hips - he doesn’t mind that when she manages words, it’s “Christo” and not “Killia”, as long as it’s said with that half-moan - and soon his hips are rising up to meet her on every downward thrust. Several times he finds himself just watching them for a few seconds and has to remind himself to get back to Christo’s wings.

Christo comes first, which they probably all expected - Killia’s learned how to hold out for her now, but Christo’s more overwhelmed and has less experience. Lieze kisses him once more when she pulls off of him, and he wastes no time reaching for her to bring her close again.

“I have even less of an idea how to do this,” he says, in between breaths. “So please, instruct me in how to please you.”

She smiles wide and guides his hand downwards, telling him exactly how to rub and stroke - “you’re so good, Christo, just like that” and he practically glows with pride - until she’s shuddering around his fingers.

Once she’s caught her breath, she wraps her arms around Killia and Christo and pulls them both back onto the bed.

“I should clean up,” Killia says, already knowing it’s going to be shot down at once.

“You can clean in a minute,” Lieze replies.

“I’ve torn holes in the bedsheets again,” he adds.

“That’s why we have twenty extra sets,” she answers.

“From what I’ve heard, this is the part where we’re just supposed to cuddle,” Christo says, with a soft chuckle. “You should just give in.”

“I guess I have no choice.” Killia smiles a little, and kisses both of them on their cheeks.


End file.
